


Under the Mistletoe

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Snarry Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Fluff, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Master Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, Snarry Christmas 2020, Teasing, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry lures Severus under the mistletoe.**HUMOR/FLUFF**Written forSnarry Christmas 2020
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snarry Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035912
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93
Collections: Snarry Christmas 2020





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

“Potter, what are you doing?”

“What?”

Severus shifted his eyes up at the raven-haired man. “That that down, immediately.”

Harry had not-so-inconspicuously placed a small cluster of mistletoe above Severus’ office door.

“Why?”

“Do you know how many people frequent my office? Faculty _and_ students?”

Harry considered a moment. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” he smirked. “Come and help me then. I can’t quite reach it.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Are you a wizard or not?”

“I don’t have my wand at the moment.”

As Severus reached for his own, Harry got there first. “Oh, no, you don’t.”

“Potter! Enough of this foolishness!” How simple his life had been before Harry Potter. Though far less interesting, he had to give him that.

Harry gave him a mischievous smirk. “Help me out here. It will only take a moment.”

Severus massaged his temples as he glared at the man. “Ugh, fine.” Severus pushed back his chair, stomping toward the door. As he had expected, Harry grabbed his wrist before he could lift it above his shoulders.

“It would be a shame for it to go to waste.” Harry looked up at him, emerald eyes sparkling. The power he held over Severus with just one look.

“Potter, I—”

“Come now, Sev.”

“Professor Potter, then,” he teased.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Severus’ slight waist. “You really are impossible; you know that?”

Severus let out a soft sigh. “Against all sense and reason—impossibly in love.” 

Harry smiled brightly, then quirked up an eyebrow. “So who’s the bloke?”

Severus’ hissed, trying to break free from Harry’s embrace, but the man held firm.

“I’m teasing. I’m sure Professor Binns would be flattered.”

“And I’m the one that’s impossible?” spat Severus, yanking a tough of Harry’s unruly hair.

“Ah! That hurt!” said Harry, rubbing his head.

Severus slid a single finger along Harry’s jaw before lifting his chin. “Merely a taste of what awaits you if you behave.”

“Never been my strong suit, now has it?” smirked Harry, pulling Severus closer. He slid a hand up the nape of Severus’ neck, lacing his fingers into his long hair. Severus shivered. “I love you, Sev.”

Severus kissed him, not the passionate collision of tongues and teeth, but sweet and gentle. Harry’s fingers grasped Severus’ hair as he deepened this kiss. The Potions master pulled back. Disappointment flickered in Harry’s eyes.

“I love you too.” He kissed Harry’s nose as he grabbed the mistletoe. “I think I have a better place for this,” he smiled. “Class starts in twelve minutes; you mustn’t be late.”

Harry let out an exasperated groan. “I can keep track of my own schedule, thank you very much.”

Severus gave him a knowing look.

“Fine. So I’m a bit daft. Better to be the cool Professor than the most despised of the entire staff.”

“That hurts, Potter. It’s taken years for me to earn such an honor. Now get.” He tapped Harry on the ass as he pushed him past the threshold.

“I’ll see you later then, yeah?” asked Harry.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
